beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubasa Otori
Tsubasa Otori & Yu Tendo vs. Benkei & Demure is the third match between Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Wild Fang. Prologue After Kyoya and Gingka's match ends in a tie, Demure and Tsubasa are selected for the next match. When they took the stage, Demure was accompanied by The Masked Bull surprising everyone and challenging Tsubasa to a Team Battle. Tsubasa was reluctant at first, but Yu convinces him to battle alongside each other. Tsubasa accepts and the battle begins. Battle The battle begins with two head on collsions between Tsubasa and Benkei alongside Yu and Demure. Tsubasa's Eagle is sent flying back by Bull's powerful smash but comes right back with a barrage of attacks using Eagle's speed to easily dodge and smash from different angles. Demure begins to use his kinetic vision to analyze Eagle and notes it uses its WD tip to stand up to attacks then uses its wing-like energy ring to ride on the wind and switch to attack mode. While Demure is distracted Yu gains his attention by striking with his Libra and notices that Demure is not a very powerful beyblader after all. Yu continues his onslaught while Demure analyzes Libra noting that it uses the centrifugal force from its ES track to maintain a great amount of stamina. Demure retreats from Libra and as Bull is knocked by Eagle, Scorpio slams into Bull's back and sends it into Eagle which slams Eagle across the stadium. Demure then uses his speed to send Scorpio into Eagle and have Bull slam it as it lands with this Bull is able to capitalise and slam Eagle several times. By focusing his kinetic vision on Eagle's tip, he is able to tell what Eagle will do before it does it allowing Benkei to use Bull to intercept Eagle with overwelming strength. They use this strategy several times until Yu finally steps in and tries to help. Demure stops Yu by intercepting Libra while telling Benkei what to do from afar, the tactic is successfull as Bull dominates Eagle once again. Tsubasa figures out that the match was set up to be this way and it was a trap all along, Nile comfirms it which causes the Dark Power to begin influencing Tsubasa. Yu decides to take control of the match and activates his special move, Sonic Buster turning a section of the stadium into a pit of sand with super sonic vibrations, trapping Scorpio and Bull. Eagle is able to soar over the stadium at low altitude to avoid the sand trap giving Tsubasa the perfect opening as Eagle smashes ferociously into Bull further trapping it. This plan actually backfires as Bull seemingly races atop the sand shocking everyone. Demure then reveals that Scorpio is carying Bull on top of it, due to Scorpio's nature it can race along the sand as well as the sand is where a Scorpion feels most at home. Benkei then activates his special move, Red Horn Uppercut the slams Eagle trapping it in the sand instead. This infuriates Tsubasa as he remembers that everyone is counting on him, the Dark Power seizes his body as Tsubasa loses control. Tsubasa loses his mind to the dark power as it consumes Eagle and recklessly strikes through the sand and sends both Scorpio and Bull flying. The Dark Eagle rages around the stadium as everyone notices Tsubasa's loss of sanity. The Dark Eagle's power begins to destroy the stadium. Yu notices Tsubasa's loss of control and tries to stop him but Tsubasa tells him he's in the way and strikes Libra and continues to finish off Scorpio and Bull. Tsubasa fills the stadium with his dark power and shoots it out like a gyser to finish the battle once and for all as the Dark Eagle transforms into a Dark Dragon and explodes causing major calateral damage. When the dust settles it is revealed that Scorpio, Bull, and Libra have all slept out leaving Tsubasa as the lone victor. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle